Spell Bound
by PianoKeys3
Summary: When Nobleman Tsumi Ozawa, Benta Green, and Dart Forester are thrown to the Lesserman side of the world they meet up with Kairi Thouse, and Kai Talon. As their adventure unfolds they discover new talents, and dark secrets only "normal" people dream of.
1. Chapter One: The History of the Future

Hello everyone! This is Koren. This is a story I was working on one day. I wanted to turn it into a book, but that really didn't work so yeah... but anyway, I hope you enjoy what I have posted so far! Thanks... Oh! You should know that the people in the story are based on people that I know . alright well on with the story!

Also if you have not read my profile. I love anime! This story is based on some different anime. You will see characters built off of some anime characters. That is why I labeled this under anime. Okay that should do it! ENJOY! .

**_RATED-_** Pg, Pg-13

**WARNING-** Some cuss words, strong fighting, and character death ((the evil person has gotta die right? P nothing to bad in death though))

**SUMMARY-** When Nobleman Tsumi Ozawa, Benta Green, and Dart Forester throw a part for the long lost friend something goes very wrong and they are thrown to the Lesserman side where they meet up with Kairi Thouse, and Kai Talon.

**MAIN POINTS (STORY LINE)**- This story is set in the 10,000th century. The stock market as fallen again just as it did long ago. This time though it didn't come back up and the government and economy fall with it. Now there are no more electronics, cars, and other things like that. Things are just about how they where in the 1500s with some exceptions like there are still a handful or two of Skyscrapers, the people wear the same style of close —Noblemen wearing more blues, reds, and blacks and Lessermen wearing more brown, gray, white, and dark olive greens— and huge junkyards filled with broken cars, electronics that no longer work, and torn down houses.

**SPELLBOUND**

_**Chapter One: The History of the Future.**_

In a point in time long lost to many, the crash of the stock market happened, and for many years people suffered. Eventually the economy recovered, and the people resumed their normal, and prosperous life style.

But the times have changed, and the stock market has yet again failed us. This time, however, it has not risen back to its high peak of money and power, but has stayed down in its ditch among the garbage. Along with its fall, the economy and government you once knew have also plummeted.

The founders of the great nation look down upon it now with tears in their eyes, for the power of"All men are created equal" has lost its so moving meaning. For the life that they and you once knew is gone, and is most likely never coming back. The luxuries you once had like the TV, internet, computer, GameBoy, etc. are no more, replaced with things such as hard work, frustration, and a never ending sense of hopelessness.

It seemed as if this history of the world —which you know of— is repeating itself in a new and different order as a civil war broke out between the rich, dark, powerful Noblemen against the poor, innocent 'Lessermen'.

The civil war —which was named The War of Opposites by an unknown being— went on for over 500 years. Finally in about 3000 the war ended, Noblemen winning. The world was split in two right down the middle. Lessermen to the west, and Noblemen to the east. A law was past by the Gods for the two sides...

"**By the rights entitled to the Noblemen for wining The War of Opposites the Lessermen will face over 7000 generations of punishment. Your punishment being that you must serve the Noblemen as their servants and slaves until The Group of 5 unite and put the business at hand to rest. Only then will you be freed from this enslavement. For those of the Lessermen who do not follow this law, then you will be banished from the land, and if you take so much as a half of a step back in this land you will be imprisoned, then killed by any way that is deemed fit**."

The times, dates, country and state names that where once known have been lost forever in time, never to be remembered. No one knows of what was before The War of Opposites. Only after the war is where our history begins.

Something of great importance of which you should know on a historical level, and on the basis of this story is that during The War of Opposites the power of magic was rediscovered. With the return of magic came the return of Dragons, a powerful force believed to have never lived.

It seemed that the Dragons could be mastered and taught. People from both sides —Lessermen and Noblemen— tracked, fought, and sometimes even killed Dragons just to have that sense of power. But finally after a long while men learned that the Dragons could _not_ be controlled, and that they chose their master, and once they chose that 'Chosen One' could not get rid of the animal no matter what they did.

A legend of a Noblemen named Raylon brought his son Trevor to one of the few Skyscrapers left standing. Said to be about 1000 years after The War of Opposites. Once on top of the Scraper Trevor bent over the side of the tall building, leaning on a short, brick wall. He looked over the field where once a huge city stood long, long ago. Suddenly, the wall Trevor was leaning on gave way and Trevor fell 135 stories down to his death.

Shocked and not knowing what to do Raylon just stood there staring at the place his son once stood and the gap in the short, brick wall. As reality sunk in Raylon dropped to his knees crying for he believed his one and only son to be dead, and walking with the Gods.

Out of nowhere there was a huge gust of wind, and a loud roar. Looking up still in complete and utter shock Raylon saw his son, Trevor, sitting on the back of a great beast. Surprisingly the great Dragon looked very similar to Trevor. Golden scales matched golden locks of blond hair. Dark brown eyes matched the honey in Trevor's. It turned out that the Dragon —who was put down in history as 'The First Soul'— lived inside Trevor, lived inside Trevor's very soul.

Over 5000 years later only 25 people where recorded having Dragon Souls. It was said by believers of the Mystic that "in the turn of the 10,000th century there will be a group of Noblemen, and Lessermen, and The Group of 5 will case The Great Turning." The Great Turning is when the Noblemen and the Lessermen are again equal, and the punishment sent long ago will be fulfilled. History, and the knowledge once known will be known again.

The question now is "When will The Group of 5 come, and who will they be?"

lol! Well that's the history! . I hope that was okay. Here's a look at the next chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Benta. Civics isn't that bad. A little boring but not bad." May-ya Ryu said looking over at her friend. "At least you don't have AP Chemistry! Talk about a hard class!"

"Here we are! Are you all ready to learn and have fun!" Benta said in a mocking voice.

"Oh yippy!" May-ya mocked back making a motion with her fist.

"Come along children!" Dart joked as he walked into the door.

"Hay! Wait up!" Benta and May-ya Ryu yelled running after him

Alright well please R&R! .


	2. Chapter Two: After School Party! Part 1

_**Chapter Two: School! Yippy! Part 1**_

The date and time of which this story starts is unknown, but it is believed to be the last day of the second to last week, of the last month of the year before the 6th century.

Our story starts in a simple house for a Nobleman family. A basic 2 story building, plus a rather creepy basement, or so thought 10-year-old Iya, and 14-year-old Tsumi Ozawa. Although there mother told them time and again that they where safe in that dark, and creepy place, they didn't believe her.

Their medium sized home was a tan brick house, with a gray roof over head. A good amount of windows and plenty of elbow room!

"Tsumi please take Iya to the Millers down the street." Tsumi's mother Lorain, said as Tsumi was headed for the door.

'Drat so close to a clean getaway.' Tsumi thought. "Yes, ma'ma."Tsumi said sounding as if he was just sentenced the death penalty and didn't care. "Come on maggot!"

"Haaay I'm not a maggot!" Iya waled.

"Tsumi!" Lorain warned.

"Fine. Come on I." Tsumi said opening the front door and walking out side. "I can't believe _you_ get the day off!"

"Well I do so I get to go hang out with Tobo!" Iya said with a grin that started at one ear and ended at the other.

"Yeah, rub it in!" Tsumi muttered turning the corner and walking into the Miller's lawn. "Alright, I walked you here. See ya!" She kissed her brother on the head as the Millers opened their door, and Iya walked in talking to Toboway the entire time.

Shaking her head Tsumi turned and walked towards her school. About three-fourths of the way there she ran into two of her friends, Dart Forester and Benta Green.

"Sup!" Benta said as she walked up to them still grumbling about her brother.

"Hi Benta... Dart." Tsumi greeted smiling forgetting all about her younger brother.

"Hey Tsumi!" Dart said in his cool, smooth tone.

"Ready for school?" Benta asked Tsumi as the three of them started for school.

"... I'm never ready for school..." She muttered staring at the ground as she walked.

"Heh...I don't think you could be ready for anything Tsumi!" Dart chuckled.

"HAY! ... mean people!" Tsumi pouted and the two boys laughed.

"What classes do we have today?" Benta asked looking at dart.

"Same care free Benta." Dart stated shaking his head. "I swear you're worse then Tsumi!"

"... I take great offense to that!" Tsumi said smiling at her friend. "He's much worse then I am. I only joke around. Benta on the other hand means it."

"So true!" Benta said smiling proudly. "So what classes do we have today?"

"It's a red day!" Tsumi answered. "That means I have History, Music, Language, Math, English, and Science... but that's my schedule. I know you guys have different classes."

"Yes, you have different AP classes then Benta. And I'm a Junior so I don't have any classes with you two. The only thing we have together is Home Room and Lunch." Dart added.

"We also have Study together on White Days. Tsumi And I have Religion together on White Days too." Benta corrected. "Alright, so it's a Red day. That means... NO! I have civics today! Ah man!"

"Come on Benta. Civics isn't that bad. A little boring but not bad." Tsumi said looking over at her friend. "At least you don't have AP Chemistry! Talk about a hard class!"

"Here we are! Are you all ready to learn and have fun!" Benta said in a mocking voice.

"Oh yippy!" Tsumi mocked back making a motion with her fist.

"Come along children!" Dart joked as he walked into the door.

"Hay! Wait up!" Benta and Tsumi yelled running after him.

**((Tsumi's POV))**

"Alright class sit down!" Mrs. Azuka told her students trying to get the many conversations to die down. "Thank you. Today is a red day so you all better know your schedule... you should seeing as it's second semester... we have a few announcements to go over..."

"... Tsumi..." I looked over at Benta as he leaned over:Are we going _out_ tonight?"

"Yeah it's Friday! We have to go out. Kiki gets back tonight!" I whispered back to him.

"So the party's still on?" Dart asked his eyes never leaving Mrs. Azuka.

"Yep!" I said smiling at him. "Same time. Same station!"

"That should do it call!" Mrs Azuka said sitting down at her desk just as the bell rang.

"I swear she's psychic!" Benta muttered as he walked out the door.

"The funny thing is I agree with him." Dart said to me shaking his head.

I smiled and followed them "This is going to be an interesting day" I thought aloud. The three of us walked to the office entrance, we said our good-byes and headed off to our first period classes. I walked down the hall and into my music class. I was relieved to find out that we had a test today. I don't mind pop tests in music because I knew what we had gone over like the back of my hand. And like usual I finished quicky. I grabbed a piece of paper, and my pen and I started writing down where we were meeting and what time.

_At 11:30 p.m. we'll meet right next to the border. Kairi should cross over from the _

_Lessermen side about then and meet up with us at about 11:50 p.m. We'll then go to the barn about 3 miles away from the border and party up with everyone. There should be about 100 to 250 people in the barn. If we get anymore then we'll have to more to the factory. We need to be home at 5 a.m. so we're home before our parents wake up and call the police on us for breaking curfew._

I know that Benta and Dart know all this, but I was bored and I wanted to triple checked that they know what was going on. I can't wait till tonight! I've missed Kairi so much. She was my best friend through grade school and part of middle school. Then she had to move. None of us know why. We thought she had dropped off the face of the earth. That is until we got a letter from her about 2 months ago. She told us she'd be coming for a visit. Of course we had to throw a party... and guess who got voted to plan the entire thing.

"Class... On Monday we will have a field trop to the new music museum! We also will have the chance to hear the Itogo Symphony." Mr. Stokes said in his enthusiastic way. I laughed silently to myself. I love this class! Mr. Stokes is the coolest guy ever. Everyone loves him. Right then the bell rang and I stood up gathering my binder and books and walked down the hall to my language class.

Alright well that's part one! . I hope you enjoyed it! Part 2 coming soon! . I'll be getting good in the next chapter I promise!

Preview!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Wh-what's going on?" Tsumi yelled.

"Oh! Like I should know!" Benta yelled back as he slipped and fell to the ground.

"It's an earthquake you idiots!" Dart said. "We need to get out of the barn! It's old and a peice of crap! It'll fall on top of us on no time!"

Benta and I looked at each other. "Lets go!" He said and we dashed out of the barn. We weren't two yards out and the barn fell.

"What the hell?" Benta asked as a bright light hit the ground in front of use. The earth opened up into a huge black hole and we fell down it.

"AAHH!" I screamed slipping in.

"We're all gonna die!" Benta yelled.

"Shut it would you!" Dart snapped at Benta.

—--------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you guys aren't bored yet. It will get good next! It will!


End file.
